


Meant To Be

by kinksock22



Series: Meant To Be [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jensen, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Barebacking, Biting, Bottom Jared, Claiming, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Knotting, M/M, Marking, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Jared, Possessive Jensen, Protective Jensen, RPS - Freeform, Rimming, Self-Lubrication, Shy Jared, nonAU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 00:06:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5948368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinksock22/pseuds/kinksock22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for this prompt at the kink meme: <i>Jared and Jensen are mates. While they film their "fight scene" in the Pilot, Jared goes into his first heat in YEARS. Cue loving!Jensen, embarrassed!Jared, and knotting. +rimming, +size queen,!jared, and +dirty/sweet talk.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Meant To Be

If Jensen wants to be honest, he knew Jared was _his_ the moment he met him. Tall and built – Jensen actually loved the fact that Jared wasn’t some meek, delicate little wisp of an omega – but sweet and adorably shy, smelling like spun-sugar and warmth and home. Jared had smiled at him, bright and dimpled, and Jensen’s brain, heart and soul screamed _Mate, mine_. Jared seemed clueless. Not a big surprise, alphas usually feel the bond, the pull, first. Jared would catch up.  
  
Jensen hadn’t thought that it’d be right in the middle of a scene though.  
  
They’ve already done a few scenes and got through them perfectly. He and Jared work together so well, like they’ve been doing it for years. The chemistry between them is electric. Surprisingly, Jensen finds that it’s only partly because they’re mates.  
  
It’s the end of the day and they’ve been at it since early morning. Just one more to go and they can call it a wrap for the day.  
  
They walk through the fight scene a few times to get their bearings and get the movements down. Things go well at first once Eric calls action, the fight quick and realistic. But when Jensen slams Jared to the ground, Jared gasps, looking up at Jensen wide-eyed, and the thick, sweet scent of an omega in heat fills the set.  
  
Jensen cradles an obviously confused, embarrassed Jared in his arms, Jared whimpering and burrowing closer to Jensen’s chest every time Jensen snarls or growls if someone gets too close. Eric finally figures out what’s going on and quickly clears the set, leaving Jared and Jensen curled up together on the floor.  
  
“Jensen?” Jared whispers once everyone is gone, pulling back from hiding his face against Jensen’s neck just enough to look up at him.  
  
Jensen smiles softly and reaches up, pushing Jared’s hair out of his eyes. “It’s okay, Jared,” Jensen murmurs.  
  
“I don’t… I don’t understand,” Jared stammers, eyes still wide, brow furrowed. Jensen is reminded that he’s still just a kid, just twenty-three and likely doesn’t know what the hell’s happening to him.  
  
Jensen cards his fingers through Jared’s hair, unable to stop touching the silky-soft strands now that he’s started. “You’ve gone into heat, Jay,” Jensen explains softly.  
  
Jared blinks owlishly, eyes dropping to Jensen’s chest. “That would only happen if…” he starts quietly, trailing off. His eyes snap back to Jensen’s after a few seconds and Jensen can see the understanding dawn.  
  
“Yeah,” Jensen breathes, flashes him a half-smile.  
  
“Did you know?”  
  
“Yes,” Jensen answers honestly. “The day we met actually.”  
  
“Why didn’t… You could’a said somethin’,” Jared huffs, shooting him a half-hearted glare.  
  
Jensen chuckles softly and shakes his head. “You probably wouldn’t’a believed me. That’s kinda somethin’ that you need to figure out on your own.”  
  
“Yeah but,” Jared huffs again, “this… It happened now and everyone was here and they know and…” he leans forward, burying his face against Jensen’s neck again. Jensen can feel the heat of his cheeks. “They know,” he repeats weakly. “They saw. God, this is so embarrassing.”  
  
“Honestly, I didn’t think it’d happen this soon,” Jensen says softly, cradling the back of Jared’s head, holding him close, knowing that even if Jared doesn’t realize it, he’s seeking out Jensen’s scent to try and calm down. “I mean, before today, we’d only met once.”  
  
“We’ve been together all day,” Jared points out softly.  
  
“I really don’t think that’s what did it,” Jensen disagrees gently.  
  
Jared pulls back again to look at him. “What?” he asks.  
  
Jensen licks his lips and glances down pointedly. Aside from their arms and being so close together, they’re still in the same position they were in when Dean slams Sam onto the ground; Jensen between Jared’s legs, their hips lined up. Jared’s eyes widen even more when Jensen looks back up at him, his lips parting slightly around a soft ‘Oh’, his cheeks flushing the most adorable shade of pink.  
  
“Yeah,” Jensen huffs out a half-chuckle. “If we hadn’t done this scene today, it probably would’a been a few more days before you started feeling the pull and realized that we’re mates.”  
  
“So what now?” Jared asks quietly. Jensen can tell he’s still embarrassed and still a little confused by what he’s feeling but the tension has started to drain from his body and he’s no longer gripping Jensen’s shoulders, his hands instead resting there lightly.  
  
“Your heat’s gonna spike soon,” Jensen shrugs.  
  
“No, I mean, I know that. I did have biology in school like everyone else,” Jared snarks back. Jensen can’t help but smile. “I meant that we’re still on-set, on the floor, in the middle of Sam and Jess’ living room. Not to mention that we’ve only been shooting one day out of the scheduled eight.”  
  
Being newly mated, Eric will make adjustments, give them the three to four days they’ll need to get through Jared’s heat and the mating frenzy. That isn’t a problem that they really need to worry about. Jared’s other concern though has merit. As much as Jensen loves having his mate this close and doesn’t want to move, he really doesn’t want their first time to be on the floor. There is the prop couch and bed nearby but Jensen isn’t sure if Jared would be comfortable staying on-set at all.  
  
“What’d’ya wanna do?” Jensen asks softly. “You wanna go to one of our trailers? Or see if we can get to one of our apartments?”  
  
“How much time do we have, d’ya think?”  
  
“Hard to say,” Jensen shrugs one shoulder. “How d’you feel?”  
  
“My stomach is starting to cramp,” Jared admits softly. “And I’m startin’ to get a little hazy, my skin feels kinda too tight and itchy.” He sighs and tilts his head to the side, leaning into the hand Jensen still has in his hair, cradling his head, his eyes fluttering closed. “I honestly forgot how much this sucks,” he whispers. “’s been so long.”  
  
“When’d you present?” Jensen whispers back.  
  
“Few weeks after my fifteenth birthday.”  
  
Jensen blinks down at his mate, honestly surprised. Most omegas present between sixteen and eighteen and even then sixteen is considered an early bloomer. Fifteen is _really_ young. Thankfully though, once an omega presents and goes through their first heat, they don’t have another one until they meet their mate, which means that Jared didn’t have to suffer alone for seven years.  
  
Unable to resist, Jensen dips down and brushes a soft, chaste kiss to Jared’s lips. Jared’s eyes snap open, locking immediately with his, and he can see the heat, the need and lust burning in those hazel depths. “I don’t think you have long,” Jensen murmurs apologetically.  
  
“Yeah,” Jared sighs. “I… I think you’re right.” He licks his lips, his hands tentatively sliding over Jensen’s shoulders, up his neck, back down his arms as far as he can reach. It’s almost like it’s just really starting to hit him that he can touch – that, honestly, Jensen is _aching_ for him to touch – and he’s slowly working his way into it. “Can we at least get off the floor?” he whispers.  
  
“Of course, sweetheart,” Jensen murmurs.  
  
Pulling away from Jared is honestly the hardest thing Jensen has ever done. He’d thought that letting him go the day they met was difficult but actually extracting himself from Jared’s warm, lean body is nearly impossible. Once he’s standing, Jared starts to push himself up as well but Jensen leans down and scoops him up – bridal-style – chuckling when Jared squeaks and wraps his arms tight around Jensen’s neck. He’s sure that at six four, it’s been a damn long time since someone dared to try to carry him.  
  
“I can walk, y’know,” Jared huffs out, trying his best to glare at Jensen.  
  
Jensen smiles and tightens his hold, clutching Jared closer to his chest as he walks through the empty set to the ‘bedroom’. “I know,” he replies easily.  
  
Jared huffs again but Jensen can feel him relax into his hold, his head falling to rest on Jensen’s shoulder. Jensen chuckles again and turns his head, pressing a kiss to Jared’s forehead before laying him down on the bed.  
  
Despite the fact that Adrienne is an omega herself – and mated – he’s glad that they haven’t shot the part of the scene where Sam and Jess are in bed together. There’s no threat from the sweet blonde but Jensen is eternally grateful that her scent isn’t lingering on the sheets.  
  
Jensen stands off to the side of the bed and strips off Dean’s leather jacket, over-shirt and t-shirt – freaking layers. Jared’s sitting up slightly, his weight on his elbows, watching silently. His cheeks are still flushes, his hair falling into his sparkling eyes, his lips parted slightly. Jensen toes off his boots, eyes locked with Jared’s as he undoes his jeans and pushes them – along with his boxer briefs – down and off. Jared breaks the eye contact, his gaze slowly – almost tentatively – moving down Jensen’s body. Jensen stands still and lets him – despite the need to get Jared naked too, the want vibrating through him.  
  
Jared’s eyes eventually move back to his and Jensen smiles, crawling onto the mattress to kneel at Jared’s side. Thankfully he’s not wearing nearly as much as Jensen had been. Once Jensen pulls his t-shirt off, Jared flops down onto the bed completely, still staring up at Jensen like he can’t make himself look away. Jensen can’t help but wonder what he’s thinking. He raises his hips slightly when Jensen tugs on the waist of his pants, lets Jensen pull them and his underwear down his long legs, tossing them blindly over his shoulder. He takes a moment – not as long or as obvious as Jared – to look, fresh arousal coursing through him at the sight of his mate all laid out for him, naked and hard, baby-soft skin tan and smooth, lean muscles rippling slightly as Jared moves, reaching out for him.  
  
Jensen goes with a smile, settling down at Jared’s side. He slides his hand into the thick waves of hair on the back of Jared’s head and gently pulls him forward, dipping down to slide their lips together. Jared moans softly, opening up when Jensen licks into his mouth, their tongues tangling together. With Jared’s heat and the driving instinct to mate, the kiss deepen quickly, turns wet and messy and bordering on desperate. Jared mewls and whimpers, wiggling and arching beneath him and Jensen can smell the thickening, the sharpening, of Jared’s scent. It drives him fucking wild. He tilts his head, pushing deeper, fucking is tongue into Jared’s mouth, biting at his lips, fingers tightening in his hair.  
  
“Jensen, please,” Jared whispers into the kiss, smearing the words against Jensen’s lips.  
  
“Okay, baby,” Jensen murmurs, reluctantly pulling away. He can already tell that kissing Jared is going to become a dangerous addiction. “Need you to flip over for me, ‘kay?”  
  
Jared quietly searches his eyes for a moment and Jensen can see the reluctance but after a few moments Jared nods, turning over and pushing up onto his hands and knees. Jensen follows, settling between Jared’s legs, his hands sliding up his sides, down over his hips. He can see Jared’s natural slick, already wetting the insides of his thighs, the bottom curve of his perfect little ass and the sight leaves his dizzy with want, his mouth watering.  
  
Grabbing both firm globes, Jensen spreads him wide, groaning when he sees the pink, puckered rim, the flesh shiny-wet. He leans down, licks over Jared’s hole, moaning. He tastes just as sweet as he smells. Jared jerks slightly, gasping, head turning so quick to look over his shoulder that Jensen winces, afraid he might have pulled something. But Jared just stares at him wide-eyed, kiss-bruised lips parted as he pants softly. Jensen winks and licks him again, slower, more focused.  
  
“J-jensen?” Jared stammers.  
  
“Taste so good, sweetheart,” Jensen rasps, nipping gently at the meat of Jared’s ass before turning his attention back to his entrance.  
  
He licks in again, and again, over and around, pushing in, feeling the give of the loosened muscle. Jared moans, his hips tilting back and Jensen smiles. Pulling him open more, Jensen buries his face, tongue flicking in and out, unable to get enough of the taste, the sensation, the breathy little sounds Jared’s making. He shifts his hold just enough to push a finger in next to his tongue, rubbing along Jared’s inner walls. Jared cries out when Jensen brushes his prostate, a fresh pulse of slick oozing out against his tongue.  
  
“Jensen,” Jared gasps. “Please. More. Need more. Need you in me.”  
  
Jensen pulls away, kissing and licking his way up Jared’s spine, teeth scraping the back of his neck. He drapes himself over his mate and reaches down between them, slowing pushing forward, his cock sinking into the tight, clutching heat inch by inch. Once he’s buried to the hilt, chest pressed tight to Jared’s sweat-slick back, Jensen kisses the side of his neck, the hinge of his jaw. Jared’s inner muscles are clenching and fluttering around him and Jensen’s honestly afraid if he moves right now he’ll pop his knot before they even get started.  
  
Jared turns his head, nuzzling his nose against Jensen’s temple, the side of his face. Jensen turns into the touch, their lips sliding together, slow and easy. Jared pulls away with a whine, big, puppy eyes looking up at him, silently pleading. Jensen smiles and nuzzles their faces together as he slowly pulls out then thrusts back in.  
  
“God,” he breathes, voice low and gravely. “You feel so good, baby. So tight, so wet for me.”  
  
Jared’s whole body jerks slightly and he moans, pushing back against Jensen’s next thrust. They fall into a natural rhythm after that, instinct taking over completely. Jared’s nearly incoherent beneath him, his heat spiking and hitting him hard. Jared mewls and whimpers and lets out these breathy little moaning gasps that go straight to Jensen’s cock. He finds that Jared reacts strongly to the sound of his voice, the sweet and dirty things that he whispers against his mate’s ear, and it seems to distract him from the haze, helps to keep him more in the moment with Jensen.  
  
He finds himself mindlessly babbling, lips pressed against Jared’s ear, keeping his voice low and soft, just a hint of a growl. “So fuckin’ good, Jay… Knew you’d be, baby. So perfect. My perfect mate. Your sweet little ass, all wet and open, takin’ me in so fuckin’ easy. It feel good, Jay? Like when I push in deep, hit that perfect spot, darlin’? So beautiful, Jared. My beautiful mate. So glad ‘s you. My beautiful, perfect mate. Mine, Jared. Mine…” Jared responds to every word, every question with a broken moan of Jensen’s name, arching back into each roll of Jensen’s hips.  
  
Jensen stops talking for a moment, mouthing wetly at the sweat-salty skin of Jared’s neck, teeth scraping the delicate flesh over Jared’s thundering pulse. To his surprise Jared _growls_ – fuck but that’s hot – and tips his head to the side, pushing back harder into Jensen’s next thrust.  
  
“Harder,” Jared gasps. “Jen… Fuck, please. More.”  
  
Jensen blinks, not sure if Jared’s referring to the bite or the pounding of their hips together. But there’s no way he’d deny his sweet mate anything, either way. He carefully increases the pressure of his teeth – Jared groans, low and deep in his throat, hissing out a soft “Yes” – while also picking up the pace of his hips, which Jared meets easily.  
  
He can feel his knot already starting to swell, his thrusts slowing down as the growing flesh catches on Jared’s rim. Jared nearly sobs, his head pressing back against Jensen’s shoulder, eyes closed tight. “Please, Jensen. Need it. Need it so bad… More. Deeper… _Please_!”  
  
Jensen pushes in as deep as he can go, grinding his hips against the swell of Jared’s ass, knot filling the rest of the way rapidly. The moment they tie and the first wave of Jensen’s release rocks through him, he bites down hard on Jared’s neck, breaking the skin, the warm trickle of blood making him growl and rut harder against Jared. Jared nearly screams, his untouched cock pulsing beneath them, his inner muscles milking Jensen’s cock and knot. He trembles and arches his back and neck, pushing into the pressure of Jensen’s teeth and hips.  
  
Once Jared has stopped shaking, Jensen lets up, carefully withdrawing his teeth – lapping softly at the sluggishly bleeding wound. Claiming by bite is sort of archaic but not completely obsolete and Jensen honestly hadn’t planned on doing it. But Jared’s response and instinct kind of took over and he can admit that seeing his mark on Jared’s long neck, knowing that everyone else will see Jensen’s claim, not just scent it, makes his inner alpha puff up its chest, growling in pleasure.  
  
Jensen gently tips them onto their sides, snuggling close to Jared’s back, arms tight and secure around his mate. Jared hums softly, a sweet, content smile curling up his lips, his eyes still closed. “You okay?” Jensen asks even though he knows that Jared is, the beginning tendrils of their bond allowing him to pick up the really strong emotions already.  
  
“Mmhmm,” Jared hums, turning his head to nuzzle against Jensen. “Little sleepy,” he admits sheepishly, opening his eyes and flashing Jensen a dimpled grin. “’s been a helluva day.”  
  
“It has,” Jensen agrees, kissing the side of Jared’s lips. “Rest, love,” he murmurs. “I’ll wake you soon and we’ll get outta here.” Jared settles in and closes his eyes again, dozing lightly. Jensen buries his face in the warmth of Jared’s neck, his own eyes closing as the waves of his release continue to pulse through him.  
  
He’s honestly not sure how long it’s been but he knows it’s been a while. His knot is starting to deflate – not enough to pull out quite yet but it won’t be too much longer. He inhales deeply, catching Jared’s already familiar scent. He pulls his head back, frowning slightly. It’s faint but there’s the barest scent of something else beneath Jared’s scent, something _more_ , aside from just Jensen’s claim.  
  
He blinks owlishly as he dips down and inhales again, knowing that he catches the strange scent this time. It’s rare as hell – omegas usually aren’t fertile during their first or second heat – but it’s the only thing he can think of to explain the new, warm scent. They’ll have to work something out with Kripke, film as much as they can before Jared starts to show. Jensen’s mind spins with all that needs to happen, plans they need to make, how much things are changing and how quickly.  
  
But then Jared makes a soft noise in the back of his throat and his eyes flutter open, automatically seeking out Jensen’s. “What’s wrong?” Jared asks softly.  
  
“What? Nothin’. Why?” Jensen stammers.  
  
“I can sense you panicking,” Jared frowns slightly, brow furrowing in concern.  
  
“I’m okay, baby,” Jensen whispers, pressing a chaste kiss to Jared’s lips. Jared won’t smell it yet. Really, Jensen probably shouldn’t be able to either but he’s always had an exceptionally strong sense of smell. He won’t worry Jared about it tonight. His mate has really been through enough for one day. They have time to work out the details.  
  
While his mind was busy racing, his knot deflated completely and he’s able to pull away from Jared. His mate’s nose wrinkles adorably and Jared turns onto his other side, facing Jensen, burrowing into his chest. “Don’t like the empty feelin’,” Jared admits quietly, shyly, when Jensen makes a questioning noise.  
  
Jensen chuckles and kisses the top of Jared’s head. “C’mon, we’ll go home and if you’re not too tired, we’ll see if we can do somethin’ about that.”  
  
Jared pulls his head back and looks up, beaming at him. Jensen kisses those smiling lips, unable to resist. And he knows in that moment that his life is never going to be the same; between Jared and being mated and the show. Jensen can’t wait.


End file.
